Simon's Little Secret
by MeoW03
Summary: Simon's arrival back home was not met with complete approval. What they don't know is there is another secret behind the innitial girl incident. I would love to add chapters but I don't know how. HELP?


Simon's Little Secret

9/14/04

Summery/Disclaimer: Well you know the drill by now. No I don't own any of the stories I write "over". I just share my ideas.

This is my own take on the season premier.

Simon's Little Secret 

"Simon, dude. Are you going to take me to lunch or not!" Ruthie asked plaintively.

"Yes, Ruthie, and don't call me dude please." Simon barked harshly at her.

"Well if you're going to be all crabby like that forget it." The little teenager said and stomped away. Nearly tripping over the twins on the way to her room.

"What's with her?" Said Sam sadly.

"Is it our fault again? David added.

Simon got on his knees and hugged his little brothers. "No, guys. It's my fault. Don't worry about it. I'm going to take her to lunch."

"Oh can we go. Can we go too?" The twins echoed in unison.

Simon had to smile at the cuteness. But then said. "Not this time. I need to talk to Ruthie alone. I promise to take you to Mac Donald's tomorrow ok?"

"Ok." Said the boys.

A few hours later Simon pulled in the driveway, and sighed deeply. "Go on in Ruthie. I need to decide how to tell Mom and Dad."

"They love you Simon. I think you should just tell them. What's the worst that can happen?"

Simon turned to her and raised a dark eyebrow at her wordlessly.

"They won't disown you Simon. I know very well what the Bible says. But, Dad is reasonable. He will understand." Ruthie said without really believing it.

"I love you Simon!" She reached over and took his hand, and squeezed it firmly. "Uh, when will he get here? And did you send Georgia home?"

"He arrives tomorrow, and Georgia left last night, we never did anything. She was from GLAD group she was just helping me pretend." Simon smiled tentatively.

"I thought as much." Said Ruthie.

"You knew?" Asked Simon taken aback.

"Well I didn't know about him, but I knew you weren't really with her, um she's kind of skankay. I know you have better taste." Ruthie said rudely.

"Hey now! She IS my friend Ruthie! She was acting..."

"Not much of a stretch for her then huh?"

Simon had to laugh. He ruffled his sister's hair and they both got out of the car.

"Just tell Mom and Dad. The sooner the better." Ruthie told him firmly.

That night Simon pondered over just what and how to tell his family what he had to tell them.

Simon's Little Secret 2

Disclaimer/Summery: See previous chapter.

Simon's Little Secret 2 

Eric was looking everywhere but in his son's eyes. Something in the pit of his gut told him this was coming. As a church leader, he had the standard lecture reeling in his head. But, as a father who loved is son, unconditionally, he had a separate reaction.

"Simon, I..." He was at a loss for words. He looked to Annie. She just smiled at him and nodded.

"Let me spare you both the trouble, I'm a horrible son, and I'm going to hell! Ok, is this over now?" Simon stood and walked to the door to the den, his hand on the knob when his mom spoke.

"Simon! Wait, that is not what we were going to say at all. I can't believe you'd sell us so short."

When he didn't respond Eric got out of the chair and walked over to Simon, reaching out his hand to touch his son's arm. It was then he noticed Simon was shivering.

He reached out both his arms and pulled Simon back against him. Annie came up and embraced the both.

Simon's face was slick with tears. "I... I'm sorry, I..."

Eric spoke, "Hey son, don't apologize. You don't need to be sorry for anything."

"But the church... When they find out. What..." He folded himself limply into his parent's arms, and wept silently.

They held each other for a few minutes, then Simon found his voice growing stronger. "I want you to know he and I haven't gone further than kissing. I haven't..."

He felt Annie tense up, and try and relax herself again. "Simon, as long as..."

"Mom seriously, I'm gay, not reckless." Simon giggled slightly. That broke the dam. The all laughed with relief.

Anxious to change the topic Eric said, a little too loudly, "So, when do we get to meet him? Why don't you invite him to dinner?"

"Um, Mom, Dad you already know him. Do you remember Rod? Lucy's ex?"

"What... Rod he's..." Annie could not finish.

Simon smiled. "Mom, it's a easy word. Say it with me. G-A-Y. Yes, Rod's gay too."

Then Matt walked in. "Hey, everyone." He looked at the three of them and said calmly.

"Oh, so you've told them then Simon. Good!"

"You knew?" All three of the other Camdems said in unison.

"Of course I knew Simon. I mean I am your brother. I expected this years ago."

Simon felt a mix of anger and relief at the same time. "You knew, and said nothing?"

Matt held up his hands in mock surrender. "I figured I'd let you tell me, or us that is. It's your personal business, not mine."

"So you're ok with this?" Simon let his arms drop to his sides.

Matt went and hugged him. "I love you, I'm your brother. I'm happy if you're happy."

They all twitched in surprise when Happy barked at them.


End file.
